Pools of Green, Orbs of Red
by XOXheartAmy
Summary: What happens when an antisocial goth with eyes of emerald green and a flirty Cajun with those of blood red have to live in the same mansion along with a whole jet-load of other young mutants? You guessed it: ROMY! No bad guys, no break-ups, just ROMY
1. The Definition of Cajun?: 'Annoying'

**As promised, the ROMY fanfic that has developed in my mind during those long blocks of exam studying  
**

_{text}_ - telepathy

* * *

"Ah swear, Cajun, gimme back mah book or yah're gonna be in a coma for a very long tahme!"

"Y' wouldn't do dat, would y', _chere_?"

"Quit callin' meh _chere_, yah stupid Swamp Rat!"

"Very well, shall I call y' River Rat instead, den?"

Rogue made a lunge for Remy LeBeau, who was holding a thick hardback novel high above his head, and missed. She fell, sprawled across the floor and glared up at the arrogantly smug face of - in her opinion - the most irritating man to ever walk the face of the Earth. He smirked at her and dropped the book to the floor where it landed with a loud thud.

"I t'ought y'd read Tolkien's stuff ages ago, _cheh_-_heh_-_here_!" He taunted, drawing out the last word.

Rogue growled and picked herself and her book up off the floor. "Ah have. It's for an essay ah have tah do for school."

"Only one more week and y're free of dat place," Remy said, flopping onto the sofa in the recreation room and stretching out along its entire length.

"Yeah, an' then ah'm stuck here with yah day in, day out... Move over, ah wanna sit down."

Remy moved his feet over a bit, leaving about twenty centimetres of space for her to squeeze into. "Dere y' go, _chere_."

"Thanks, yah're a great person(!)"

"No problem, _chere_."

"Quit callin' meh that."

"Make m'."

Grumbling audibly at his immaturity, Rogue dropped down onto the sofa and opened '_The Silmarillion_'. She felt something prodding her side and glanced down before grabbing Remy's foot. Her grip around the offending appendage tightened, causing its owner to cry out in pain.

"Dat hurts."

"Quit pokin' meh with it then."

"Y' want m' t' poke y' wit' somet'in' else, den, _chere_?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yah have a sick, one-track mahnd, LeBeau."

"But y' love m' for it."

Rogue scoffed and turned back to her book. Minutes later, the prodding started again. Rogue moved with lightening-quick speed, and her hand closed around his foot again, squeezing painfully.

"Ev'r since y' absorbed Miss Marvel y' bin mighty strong, _chere_," he laughed, trying not to let his discomfort at her vice-like grip show.

Rogue relased his foot, kept ignoring him, stood up and walked over to an armchair. She hated people bringing up the fact that Carol Danvers had now set up a permanent residence in her head.

"_Chere_?"

Rogue raised her eyebrows to acknowledge the fact that he was speaking.

"What type un'erwear d'y' wear, _chere_? I'm t'inkin' thongs, _oui_?"

Rogue snapped her book shut and stared at him. "Yah've been snoopin' through mah stuff!"

"_Non_, _mais_ I have a lovely view up y'r skirt right now, _chere_."

Rogue's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, giving Remy the 'reward' of seeing her breasts bounce with the sudden action.

"Why don' yah just get lost, yah sick, perverted Swamp Rat!" she retorted, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she spotted his gaze wandering to her chest. _God_, she loved him being like this. He was the only one who could get her completely riled-up. To be honest, she just loved _him_.

"_Mais_ I can't, _chere_, I have a very good sense of direction."

There was a thud and a yelp as the heavy, hardback book collided painfully with Remy's shin.

_{Rogue, please report to my office immediately.}_

Rogue winced slightly as Professor Xavier's telepathic message resounded in her head.

"Somet'ing wrong, _chere_?"

"Ah'm fahne, the Prof jus' wants tah see meh... AN' QUIT CALLIN' MEH _CHERE_!"

Rogue turned on her heel and left the room, Remy smirking slightly at her as he watched her hips swinging from side to side when she walked. She had barely raised a fist to knock on the Professor's door when another telepathic message resonated through her head.

_{Come in, Rogue.}_

Rogue pushed open the door and entered. "Ah realleh wish yah wouldn't do that, Professor. It creeps meh out... Hey, Doctor McCoy."

"I'm very sorry, Rogue, but Hank and I were just discussing something that may benefit you greatly in controlling your powers."

Rogue gaped at them. "Are yah serious?"

"I have studied your DNA in detail Rogue and have discovered where in your brain your powers are controlled," Doctor McCoy explained, "If you wish, the Professor can telepathically block it and enable you to turn your powers on and off, meaning you can touch people without hurting them."

Rogue's look of bewilderment and shock turned to one of absolute joy. "What are we waitin' for? Can we do it now?" she asked eagerly.

"You must understand, Rogue, my delving into your psyche will weaken you. You will have to spend quite a while in the med-bay afterwards."

"Ah'll be fahne. Lets do this."

The office dissolved and Rogue stood in a cavernous, dimly-lit hallway. Rogue looked to her left and saw the Professor standing beside her.

"Follow me, Rogue," he said calmly to her, his voice echoing.

Rogue walked after him, following him deeper and deeper into her mind. They passed through an area filled with people - all but a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman that Rogue recognized as Carol Danvers - locked in cages. Rogue shuddered when she saw them but the Professor was as calm as ever.

"They are not being harmed, Rogue. The psyches you absorb end up here. Only Miss Marvel is free to roam around because you absorbed her completely. The others will be able to leave their cages when you wish to use their powers."

They reached the end of the cage-room where there was a large dimmer-switch. Rogue looked at the Professor incredulously.

"It only appears this way because your brain is interpreting it in this way. Everyone's mind is different. To you, your powers are turned up too high, like a light. Turning the switch down a bit and, the way you see it, you will be able to control your powers."

Rogue reached out, her hand closing around the cylinder before her, and rotated it to the left. Maybe the Professor's analogy of her powers being like a light was right, because everything went dark.

* * *

**And that's chapter 1!  
I'll do my best to update soon. In the meantime, R&R please!**


	2. Fireworks, And Not The Jubilee Kind

**Physical Environments (Geography); Int 2 Music; Biology and French exams left!  
Here's chapter 2, with the promise of, what is hopefully, _really_ good ROMYness!  
Rating bumped to M, just to be safe, because of brief nudity**

* * *

The bright lights and white walls of the med-bay swum into view. Rogue grimaced as a loud, high-pitched shout sounded from somewhere to her right.

"HANK! ROGUE'S AWAKE!"

"Hey, Kitty," Rogue croaked.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod! You're okay! AND LOOK!"

"Naht too loud, Kit..."

"Sorry. Look at your hand."

Rogue looked at Kitty's hand resting on her own. Her own gloveless hand. "It worked..."

"Like, yeah!"

"Welcome back, Rogue," Hank's blue, furry head appeared above her, until she was almost blinded by a light shining in her eyes. "If you're feeling better later you can go back to your room tonight. There's going to be a Danger Room session tomorrow. You can join in with that if you feel up to it."

"She's back!"

"Are you feeling better, _comrade_?"

"You have loads of homevork, _meine Schwester_."

"Cool, you can join in with the Danger Room tomorrow!"

"Y' feel bett'r, _chere_?"

Rogue just smiled at everyone, possibly a little more to Remy than the others. This was it. No more powers to hold her back.

"Ah feel great! Ah can control mah powers!"

There were whoops and cheers from all over the room. Kitty, unnoticed by everybody else, glanced between Rogue and Remy, a knowing look in her eye.

"LIKE, WAKE UP, ROGUE!"

Rogue groaned and covered her head with a pillow, gripping it tightly with as much of Miss Marvel's strength as possible. Suddenly, it, and her duvet, passed straight through her fingers and onto the floor when Kitty phased them away from her 'not-a-morning-person' friend.

"Fahne, ah'm up!"

Rogue kept grumbling, putting on her X-Suit and making her way down to the Danger Room. She wasn't the last person to arrive. Minutes later, Kurt and Evan appeared, Kurt getting prodded in the back with one of Evan's spikes in an attempt to keep the fuzzy, demon-boy awake for the briefing. Finally, after Storm had finished talking, the eight mutants - Evan, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Remy, Rogue, and Scott - were allowed to begin. After Apocalypse's defeat, the training sessions had been put on hold for the more advanced team members, making them a little rusty. Kitty forgot to phase through a laser and was subsequently removed from the session, Colossus and Scott fell into a deep pit and Jean, desperately trying to levitate them back up with her telekinesis, was knocked in after them by a structure, not unlike a mace, swinging round on a motorized podium. Only Rogue, Gambit, Spkye and Nightcrawler were left. The mace swung round again, heading straight for Spyke, who hadn't even noticed it as he shot spikes at the lasers firing at them. Rogue didn't even think. She flew as fast as she could, landing in front of her teammate and allowing the weapon to hit her. The invulnerability she had absorbed from Miss Marvel prevented her from being hurt, as well as the super strength breaking the offending object off its support. She was thrown backwards by the force of it, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. There was a loud bamf next to her and the weapons disappeared. She looked up into the face of her saviour, only to be met by the strangely hypnotic eyes of none other than Remy LeBeau.

"Now I really like dis, _chere_. An' dat was _encroyable _work. If dat'd hit de porcupine, we'd've had t' do dis 'gain t'morrow since de lazers would've hit blue. Blue 'nd fuzzy got de objective jus' in time. Y' feel okay?"

"Ah'm fahne, Swamp Rat."

"Hey, Rogue, like, wait up!"

Rogue turned on her way upstairs after the training session to see Kitty Pryde, her roommate and best friend, running towards her.

"Kit, ah'm in a bit of a rush. Ah wanna get a shower 'fore school. It's mah graduation tahday."

"This'll only take, like, a second."

"Can yah cut out the whole 'valley girl' thing please, Kit. It's seriously annoyin'."

"Sorry, Rogue, I can't help it. Listen. Do you, like, have a crush on Gambit or something."

"Ah do naht have a crush on Gambit. He's just an arrogant, obnoxious swamp rat." Yeah, right. She had control and wanted him even more. Kitty's waking her up that morning had interrupted her dirtiest dream to date.

"Oh... Well, okay." She looked a little put-out. "I'll, like, see you at your graduation!"

Rogue watched her go, glad that Kitty had swallowed the lie.

Remy knocked on Rogue's door. He heard the sound of a hairdryer through the solid piece of oak and sighed. She wouldn't be able to hear him over that. He pushed open the door and his jaw dropped at the sight of Rogue, back to him, drying her hair. The fluffy white towel was on the floor in a ring about her feet, her auburn hair vivid against her naked, porcelain-skinned body. The hot air from the hairdryer blew her long curls toward him and he caught a whiff of what seemed to be vanilla-scented shampoo. He knew to advert his eyes and yet, he couldn't. He stepped forward as she turned off the hairdryer, the creak of floorboards causing both to freeze. Slowly, she squatted down and wrapped the towel around herself again and turned to see the Cajun staring at her with his mouth wide open. Her emerald eyes, which had burned with anger at being interrupted, clouded over with lust at the sight of who it was. She pushed him into the wall, her face just inches from his. They stared into each others' eyes and suddenly, everything around them, vanished. They were the only ones in the world. Abandoning their inhibitions, they moved closer, their lips touched. Fireworks exploded in the pit of Rogue's stomach as she reached up, wrapping her arms around Remy's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING, GUMBO?"

They broke apart but this only infuriated Logan more, possibly because Rogue was only wearing a piece of terrycloth wrapped around her otherwise naked body.

"Get some clothes on, Stripes," he growled as he dragged Remy into the corridor.

Rogue closed the door softly, her knees still weak for Remy's kiss.

"He's only three years older than meh!"

"And he's player, a thief and..."

Rogue wasn't even listening. Her head was still spinning.

"And I just don't get a good feeling about that guy... STRIPES!"

Rogue jumped as Logan shouted the nickname he had given her. "Look, Logan. Ah lahke Remy an' he lahkes meh. Ain't that enough?"

Logan's retort was lost. He sighed in defeat, quietly promising himself to stop them from doing anything too hasty, and ruffled her hair.

"See you at graduation, Stripes... By the way, Charles says we're all going to this restaurant on Sunday to celebrate your graduation. He told everyone yesterday but you were still out of it."

"Okay, thanks, Logan."

Rogue smiled and ran to catch Kurt and Kitty both of whom had just exited the mansion, finally excited about graduation... Remy had promised he was going to be there!

* * *

**Quite possibly for the first time in X-Men: Evolution history, the graduation goes just fine. No point in me writing about it, it's just a means to an end. I'll update ASAP, but please R&R!**


	3. Tenuous Strain On Logan's Sanity

**My final two exams (Biology and French) to go and I'll finally be able to write more of XCIS!  
Purely because it'll never happen for real, I'm gonna torture Logan (insert evil laugh here)  
Lots of kissing in here... I really wish I was Rogue right now**

* * *

When Kitty finally gave up and left, Rogue breathed a sigh of relief. Her friend meant well, but escaping the curling iron and insane quantities of glitter makeup, even if it meant hurting the girl's feelings, was a better option to being 'guinea-pig Barbie' any day. Kitty was the least of her problems, especially after Logan had caught her and Remy kissing in her room, while she was only wearing a towel that only just managed to cover everything. He would definitely be on the warpath tonight, even without her two little rendezvous with Remy. Rogue smiled slightly at the thought of them.

The first had been yesterday morning. She had woken up early and wandered downstairs to get something to eat, too tired to realize that she was just in a little black nightdress and no robe. She had reached the bottom of the stairs when she suddenly collided with something very solid. She'd fallen back and nearly smacked her head off the bottom step when two strong arms had caught her. She'd gazed up at the honey-coloured skin and distinctive eyes of a certain Cajun when he'd pulled her after him into the elevator that had conveniently arrived just next to them. The doors closed and Remy pinned her against the wall where she smiled coyly up at him. He smirked and lowered his head to meet her's. She stood on tiptoe and their lips collided, her hands tangling in his hair, his firmly around her waist. The elevator doors pinged open and a low growl from Logan made them break apart. The sight of Remy, wearing only a pair of pyjama pants, and Rogue entwined in each other's arms was really beginning to irritate him. Rogue scurried out of the elevator and up the stairs to her room, while Remy whistled appreciatively at her backside. This earned him a rather painful slap on the back of the head from the man whose last nerve was beginning to wear quite thin.

The second time, she had been wearing even less! She'd been lounging out by the pool, her nose buried in a new book, in a tiny, black bikini. There was nothing more dangerous than Kitty and Jean, the mall, and Scott's credit card. Rogue would have been happy with a simple onepiece, but those two had other ideas. At least Remy had appreciated it! Rogue felt her cheeks burn when she remembered Remy, clad in a set of swimming trunks that were nicely tight over his buttocks, scoop her up, bridal-style, and jump in the pool with her. Thankfully, they had been the only ones out there since the boys had gone to see a movie (Remy had already seen it) and the girls were shopping (Rogue's idea of a living hell). They'd surfaced, the water running off his toned chest, their hair soaked. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist while his hands cupped her face and pulled her lips closer to his. Much like that morning, their lips were fierce against the other's and Rogue gasped slightly when she felt something caressing her lower lip. She'd opened her mouth, barely suppressing a moan as he coaxed her tongue into a steady rhythm. The growl from that morning had sounded again and they pulled apart, not bothering to conceal the looks of disappointment that shadowed their faces. Rogue had climbed out of the pool, two small points appearing through the bikini top as the cold air hit her hardly covered breasts that Remy couldn't take his eyes off of, and went back inside the mansion.

Rogue's smile became more pronounced. Logan was the only one that knew about her little 'meetings' with Remy. One of these days, the Canadian was going to have a heart attack from the amount of stress he was under. She ran a brush through her silky, streaked hair and opened her closet. If the mall-crawl Jean and Kitty had dragged her on when they found out Rogue could finally touch hadn't begun to pay off in the pool, it was definitely paying off now. She pulled out a long, black dress with spaghetti straps, that showed off a substantial amount of cleavage without looking slutty and held it in front of herself in the full-length mirror. It didn't look too bad. Laying the piece of satin on her bed, Rogue grabbed her makeup kit and brushed her eyes gently with eyeshadow of a soft, silvery colour. A little mascara and some pale red lipstick later, Rogue pinned up her curly hair in an elegant twist, allowing a few strands of her white fringe to frame her face. She quickly slipped into her dress; added a pair of black heels (Jean had taught her how to walk in them); a pair of long, crystal earrings and a matching necklace; grabbed her gauzy wrap and clutch purse; and went downstairs.

Every head in the foyer turned when she walked down the stairs. Bobby's jaw dropped, Sam nudged Ray, who promptly fell onto Jamie, several copies of the latter bursting into existence. Kurt grinned up at his _ältere Schwester_, and Kitty wore a look reminiscent of a proud mother with her pale pink, knee-length number. Rogue raised her eyebrows slightly at the reaction and looked around, searching for the smirk that made her legs feel like jelly. Unable to find him, she turned to her friend from Illinois.

"Kitty..."

"Ohmygod, Rogue, you look so incredible! I told you that dress would look lovely and..."

"Kitty!"

That ended the babble.

"Yeah, Rogue?"

"Have yah seen R-" she paused, remembering that Kitty didn't know about her and Remy. She couldn't face another interrogation that would inevitably be sparked off by her asking for the Cajun charmer.

"Were you, like, gonna say Remy?" Kitty giggled, jumping to, unfortunately, the correct conclusion about the name starting with 'R'.

"Ah... Uhm, ah... No, ah meant..." Rogue looked about desperately for someone with a name starting with 'R'. Luckily, Sunspot walked into the room, followed by Warren, Alex, Forge and an irate Logan. "Ah meant Roberto!" she gasped, pointing at the new arrivals, trying to cover up her mistake, "An' he's here now so we can go!"

Kitty raised her eyebrows but said nothing. "Okay, so we, like, only have to wait for Amanda to get here. We're going with her, Kurt and Ororo; Logan's taking the New Mutants in the X-Van; Hank and Professor X went ahead since the table is in his name; and Jean, Scott, Piotr, Evan and Remy already left."

A dark shape appeared at the door and Kurt's smile widened as the coffee-coloured face of Amanda Sefton, his girlfriend, appeared around it.

"Ah'll be rahgt there," Rogue assured Ororo, realizing she had left her purse in the car, "Ya'll go ahead, ah'll catch up."  
A few moments later, Rogue walked through the doors of the restaurant, glad that she had worn the black dress and not the red one that looked like something not even Tabitha Smith would wear. Remy had looked at the door anxiously when everyone but his _chérie_ walked in. His jaw dropped. If it hadn't been for the white streaks running through her hair, he would never have known it was her. Rogue gracefully sat down next to Kitty, directly across from Remy and smiled shyly at him, before pursing her lips tightly together to suppress the fit of giggles she was about to have when she saw Remy's expression. Kitty glanced between the two, suspicious about whether or not it was just playful teasing. Rogue's eyes widened when she saw the menu: French. Remy grinned at her, finally over the shock of seeing her looking so beautiful, even though, in his mind, she was beautiful anyway.

"I'll order f'r y', _chere_," he mouthed to her.

Rogue's cheeks flushed pink and she looked down at her plate. Finally, after everyone had finished eating, music started. Scott offered his arm to Jean; Amanda pulled Kurt to his feet; Piotr mumbled something, blushing profusely, to Kitty; and Logan downed the rest of his beer and asked Ororo to dance, the latter giggling like a high-school girl being asked on a first date. Rogue looked over her shoulder at her brother and Amanda, and her best friend and Piotr. Her view was suddenly blocked by a tall figure who took her hand in his, brushing it with his lips.

"Y' want t' dance, _chere_?"

Rogue blushed as hard as Piotr and giggled like Ororo, but stood up and followed Remy.

They reached the dancefloor as a new song began, the tempo slower, and the couples were waltzing, some, like Kitty and Piotr, electing to return to the table to rest, Amanda and Kurt heading straight for the dessert trolley that had finally arrived. Remy looked at Rogue.

"Y'know, _chere_, if y' want t' wait for a diff'rent song, dat's okay wit' me..."

"Ah don' mahnd the speed of the song... It's fahne, Remy, realleh," she assured him, reaching up to put her arms around his neck.

Remy looked a little taken aback by this, he wasn't sure if the other students were ready to know about them, but placed his hands on her waist, pulling her a little closer. They revolved slowly on the spot, most of the men and boys in the restaurant staring at Rogue in awe - and at Remy in absolute jealousy. As violin let out a final tremoring note, the pair pulled apart slightly, arms still around each other. Rogue stared into the crimson orbs and Remy into the pools of emerald green. Just like that Friday morning, everything around them seemed to melt away as they leaned in toward each other. Their lips met, Rogue's arms tightening around his neck, Remy pulling her closer in a kiss neither seemed to want to end. This kiss wasn't like the other three, that sense of urgency and desperation, it was soft, tender, caring. They broke apart, still entwined in the other's arms, still staring into each other's eyes. The X-Boys who had ogled Rogue earlier had the horrified and gobsmacked look of someone who had been condemned to a life of Logan's Danger Room sessions. Kurt appeared to dearly love the idea of picking up something very heavy and throwing it at Remy whilst Logan seemed to be fighting the urge to unsheathe his claws and shred the Cajun who had his arms so tightly wrapped around the girl whom he thought of as a daughter. Remy twisted his fingers into Rogue's and they sat down at the table, Kitty practically leaping up from her seat to allow the pair to sit together.


	4. How Much German Can Fit Into One Rant?

**My exams are finally over, but during my French exam, I was staring at the page thinking: 'If I was Remy, I'd be finished by now!' but from that thought sprang an all-new ROMY fic idea... XCIS will only be updated every so often, giving me time to work on canon stuff. Looks like French _is_ good for something!**

**This chapter contains limes (foreplay only) :D  
**

* * *

The evening continued without a hitch and when they returned to the mansion, Remy walked Rogue to her room, possibly hoping for another kiss. He leaned on the doorframe, watching as she removed the hairclips and allowed her white-and-auburn curls to fall around her face. She walked over to him slowly.

"Ah suppose this means everyone knows we're... together... Ah mean, if... If yah wanna beh..."

He grinned. "Rogue, y' wanna be dis t'ief's girl?"

She nodded, her eyes raked over his face, taking in his strong jaw and the stray hair falling across the demonic eyes that searched her own hungrily. Her lips crushed against his and he responded enthusiastically, lifting her up and carrying her over to her bed. They fell onto it, lips still locked, and he ran his hands up her legs, over her hips and waist, causing her to shiver and Remy to smirk against her lips. His hands moved further, up to her breasts. She gasped and clawed at his shirt, pulling apart the buttons and running her hands over his toned chest, before ripping the entire damn thing off him.

"Rogue, Storm's on her way up. She says it's lights out in..."

Whenever lights out was, Rogue never found out. Kitty stopped short at the sight of the two Southerners lying on Rogue's bed, gasping for breath, before promptly phasing back through the door. The entire thing would have blown over if it hadn't been for the fact that Logan chose that precise moment to walk along the corridor. Curious to know why Kitty seemed so flustered, he chapped on the door.

"You'd better be decent, Stripes!"

The door swung open and Logan gave a howl of rage at the scene before him: Rogue lying on her back across the bed, Remy on top of her, shirtless, his hands gripping her breasts. He didn't need enhanced senses to smell the lust and yearning in the air.

Rogue's face was pink, not just from the embarrassment of getting caught by Logan, but also because of the heat of the passion between the two upstairs. Now she was sitting in the Professor's office with Remy, both with mussed up hair and still breathing a little heavily. The only thing making this even worse was the fact that they had bumped into Kurt on their way to Xavier's office.

_He looked from Logan to Rogue to Remy, a look of utter confusion spreading over his face._

_"_Vas is das_?" he asked Logan._

_"I found Stripes under Gumbo on her bed" Logan explained gruffly, silently pleased that Rogue's younger brother was so protective of her, "You don't want to know where his hands were."_

_"_Wie kannst du es wagen meine Schwester anzufassen_?_ Er hat Recht_,_ ich will nicht wiisen wo aber besser nicht dort wo ich glaube_,_ dass du sie berührt hast_._ Wenn du sie aus irgendeinem Grund ausnutzt_,_ wenn du sie auf irgedeine Weise verletzt werde ich dich töten_!"_

Rogue shuffled guiltily from one foot to the other. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Remy twisting his fingers together. The eyes of everyone in the room were on them - Scott, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Kurt - all of them waiting from the Professor. When the Telepath finally arrived, Rogue felt even worse. With Remy's track record, and Logan's knowledge of their previous contact, this would probably be interpreted wrongly. Although Ororo and Hank would probably be quite understanding, Logan and Kurt wouldn't be. They also had to make Scott shut up before he let the fact that he was considered 'Leader of the X-Men' go to his head and they couldn't get a word in edgeways. Rogue glanced at Kurt with a pleading look in her eye, trying to score some pity with her little brother. He wasn't buying it, still muttering obscenities in German under his breath, all the while glaring at Remy.

"I understand it has been difficult for you to have the experiences a normal 18 year old girl would have, Rogue," the Professor said as he entered the room, "However..."

"Gumbo ain't the best person to have them with," Logan finished quietly.

"_Mais_, _j'adore mon chere_."

Rogue's eyes widened as she looked at Remy. She'd failed French, but knew enough to know what he had said. "Ah love yah too, Rems..." she whispered to him.

Ororo smiled gently at them while Logan and Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Nevertheless, a building filled with students considerably younger than you is not a suitable environment for this to happen in. For your lack of judgement, you will have a five AM Danger Room session with Scott every day for the next two weeks. You can leave now."

"Y' c'n spend de night in _ma chambre_ t'night if y' like, _chere_," Remy said as they walked along the corridor together

Rogue nodded but put a finger to her lips, tilting her head discreetly behind her to tell Remy that Scott and Kurt were behind them. When they reached the room she shared with Kitty, Rogue stood on tiptoe and kissed Remy, before entering the room and closing the door.

"If you take advantage of _meine Schwester_ I vill teleport a part of your body avay from ze rest," Kurt said, taking advantage of Rogue's absence and jabbing a finger in Remy's chest, before teleporting to his room.

Scott glowered at Remy and left as well. When Remy opened his door, Rogue was waiting.

"Ah flew in through thah window," she said quietly, knowing Scott was right across the hall, "Did yah realleh mean it when yah said yah loved meh?"

"_Oui_, _chere_. Did y'?"

"Yeah."

Remy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a close embrace, and rested his cheek on her hair. They stood there for a minute or two until they glanced at the clock and saw it was ten to midnight. Rogue was still in her black satin dress so Remy crossed to the room to his bedside table and pulled out a long T-shirt for her. He turned away, allowing her some privacy while she changed, and waited until she was in bed. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled in next to her, letting her rest her head on his chest. They were asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**It's not over yet, one more chapter to come shortly!**

**Translation of Kurt's German:  
**_How dare you have your hands all over my sister? He is right, I do not want to know where they were but they had better not have been where I think they were! If you are taking advantage of her for whatever reason, if you hurt her in any way, I will kill you!_

**Special thanks to ****_jay-germany_ who corrected my shoddy German.**


	5. Très Étroitement Entre Eux

**I have good news and bad news  
Bad news: this is the last chapter :(  
Good news: I enjoyed writing this so much the idea I had in French has become a whole new story, so there's a new ROMY fic to come soon!  
I want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed my first ROMY fanfic and to thanks to my friends who put up with me talking about nothing but Gambit and Rogue for an entire week. You've been great!**

* * *

_**CONTENT WARNING**_

This chapter contains a scene of a very sexual nature (woo lemons!) If you are in any way offended by this type of content, please do not read this

* * *

"WAKE UP, GAMBIT, THE SESSION STARTS IN TEN MINUTES!"

Remy felt something - or someone - shift on top of him as Scott hammered on the door. "_Bonjour_, _chere_," he said softly to Rogue as she woke up.

"Hey," she whispered, reaching up to kiss him softly.

They broke apart as Scott began yelling and knocking again.

"Wit' de racket he's makin' I t'ink I need dis room soundproofed."

"That thah onleh reason?" Rogue asked.

"I s'pose I could t'ink o' a couple ot'ers..." he replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "All righ', Scooter, I'm gettin' up!" he shouted, Scott's persistent knocking finally getting on his nerves.

"Ah'd bettah go back through thah window, Scott'll blow a fuse if he sees meh come outta yahr room."

"All de mo' reason f'r y' t' do dat, den, eh, _chere_?"

"What am ah gonna do with yah, LeBeau?"

"I have a list, _mais_ I left it in m' ot'er pants..."

The pair got up and Remy walked her to the door. She opened it, suppressing a smirk as Scott's jaw practically fell off his face. Determined to make a scene and see how far she could push their leader, Rogue turned back to Remy and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace and passionate kiss.

"Ah'll see yah in fahve," she said, silently pleased at Scott's expression.

Of course, the sight of her only wearing one of Remy's T-shirts did seem slightly suspicious to Scott, especially as the Southern couple had been caught by Logan the night before. She turned and sauntered down the hall to the room she shared with Kitty. Remy grinned at Scott.

"_Bon matin_, Cyke," he said, revelling at the knowledge that Scott's eyes - although hidden by the ruby-quartz visor - were popping out of his face as he went back into his room and closed the door.

"_Get on all fours with your hands on the Wii Balance Board_."

"Y' know, _chere_, I can t'ink of a lot of t'ings t' say righ' abou' now..." Remy remarked, smacking her behind gently as she followed the instructions.

"Rems, come on, it's Yoga!" she said, kneeling up again, "Ah'm still stiff frahm Scott's DR sessions. Two weeks of gettin' chased bah lasers can take it outta yah!"

"_Oui_, _chere_, I un'erstan'... _Mais_, wha's dis _un_ called?"

"Th' Dwnwrd-fssng dg..." she mumbled.

"Wha' was dat, _chere_?"

"Thah Downward-facin' dog..." Rogue said, a little clearer this time, trying not to giggle when she saw Remy's face light up.

"_Did you remove your hands from the Wii Balance Board_?"

"Duh! Yah trah tellin' yahr overly-horneh boyfriend wha' position this is when he can easileh link it tah sex!" Rogue said irritably to the on-screen fitness instructor, moving the remote to click on 'Tree'.

"Overly-horney?" Remy asked.

"Nothin' personal, sugah. When ah absorbed yah yahr head was full of all yahr fantasehs. There were a lot about meh..."

"Dat's b'cause y' _très belle et _dere be some _bon_ t'ings t' fantasize abou'..."

Rogue giggled and turned back to the TV as the fitness instructor spoke again.

"_If you feel you are about to lose your balance, feel free to hold onto something_."

"_Bien_! If y' feel wobbly, _chere_, I'll hold y'!"

Sure enough, Rogue began to wobble on the board when she stood on one leg. Remy's hands quickly shot forward, grabbing her waist and holding her steady. They began to move down to her hips and then to her thighs. She squirmed as he stroked them gently, causing her to lose her balance completely and fall forward, pulling Remy with her. They landed in a heap together, laughing, their arms and legs tangled around the other.

"Eww, like, get a room you two!" Kitty squealed as she phased through the wall, rather than use the open door that was less than a foot away from her.

Rogue and Remy caught each other's eye and collapsed into fresh sniggers, the valley-girl staring at them like they were crazy. No one knew that Rogue had been sleeping in Remy's room at night ever since the night the X-Men had gone out for dinner and dancing. No one that is, except Scott, who had become rather sick of seeing Rogue leave for her own room each morning in one of the Cajun's shirts and refused to tell anyone for fear of having to hold more punishment Danger Room sessions for the two. The two Southerners were famed for their ridiculously long lie-ins, so with the DR sessions over, Scott never had to wake up to that again.

_{Students, please report to the Briefing Room.}_

The three looked at each other in a confused way when they heard the Professor's voice resounding in their heads.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, all but a handful of you will be leaving in the Jet later today for the yearly survival skills trip. Usually, it would only be the students who are sixteen or seventeen, but, as the area we would normally use will be a housing estate in less than six months, all students below the age of eighteen will be going with Logan, Hank and Ororo."  
Collective groans issued from everyone except X-23, who seemed to be delighted at the idea of a trip that would be, undoubtedly, her area of expertise. Logan didn't seem too thrilled either, possibly because taking a large number of teenagers - most of whom on hormone-highs - into the wilderness was evidently not his idea of a 'fun' weekend.

"Of the remaining five of you, three have expressed an interest in visiting the Art Exhibition in the Museum of Natural History. I will be taking you there whilst Warren stays here to look after the two of you," the Professor continued, nodding to Rogue and Remy as he said 'the two of you', "That will be all."

"Was mah imagination actin' up or did Logan look a little smug when thah Prof said that Warren would be mindin' us?" Rogue asked as they filed out of the room.

"_Non_, _chere_. De Wolverine's _très_ happy dat we got a sitter. He t'inks it'll stop us tryin' anyt'ing."

"We jus' gotta fahnd a way tah get Warren outta thah mansion..."

"Bye!"

"We'll see you when you get back!"

"Have fun!"

Jean, Piotr, Remy, Rogue, Scott, Warren and the Professor waved as the X-Jet left the hanger.

"Scott, Jean, Piotr, I will meet you out at the garage in fifteen minutes," the Professor said once the Jet had vanished from sight.

The five others left the hanger, leaving Rogue and Remy alone.

"I have a plan. I have de Angel's cell number. All we do is call it _et_ pretend dat he has a business call _et_ has t' leave town. We tell him dat dere's only one room left in de hotel so he had t' go alone. Den we have de mansion t' ourselves! De Professor only said dat we can't do anyt'ing if dere's younger students here... Dey've all left f'r de survival skills course!"

"See this is whah ah love yah!"

"C'mon, _chere_. We' gotta say g'bye t' de Prof _et_ Scooter, Red _et_ Piotr."

"Warren Worthington the Third speaking."

"_Mr Worthington_," Remy said down the phone, disguising his accent extremely well, "_You have an urgent meeting in New York City and are required to leave at once_. _Reservations have been made at the Belmont Hotel for you_. _How soon can you leave_?"

"I'm sorry, I'm rather busy at the moment, I'm on a sort of 'childminding' duty. Can reservations be made for two others at short notice?"

"_I'm sorry_, _Mr Worthington_, _the hotel is already completely booked up_."

There was silence on the line for a while. Remy and Rogue looked at each other worriedly while Warren made his decision.

"Very well. I'll be there as soon as possible."

The couple grinned and hugged after Warren hung up. They didn't have to wait long for the winged-man to enter the recreation room.

"I have to go outta town for a while," he explained, "If you promise not to mess about while I'm gone, I won't tell the Professor I left you alone. I shouldn't be gone for longer than a few hours."

"Okay, Warren. See yah in a few hours!"

They were finally alone. It had only taken Remy a few moments of waiting to make sure Warren was well and truly gone before he had grabbed Rogue around the waist, tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to his - although a better term, as of two weeks before, would be their - room, Rogue giggling and squealing all the way.

"Okay, Rems, yah can look now."

Remy turned and his jaw dropped. Rogue was wearing set of matching dark green, lace underwear and standing in an extremely alluring pose. His hands gripped her waist and ran gently over her stomach and sides, marvelling at the shivers he was inducing in her. She reached up, pulling him into a fiercely passionate kiss, both toppling onto the bed, her body beneath his. His lips moved from hers to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her neck, before moving up to nibble playfully on her earlobe, making her gasp with surprise - and then moan softly as he trailed more down to her exposed cleavage. Rogue pulled his head up to hers, capturing his lips as his nimble, experienced fingers snaked their way up from her hips and around her back to unclasp her bra. He ran his hands gently over the soft, milk-skinned mounds, bending his head down to kiss and suck her rosy nipples. She moaned again, her hands roaming all over his body, as he gently bit them. He let out a low groan as she reached down to the bulge in his boxers, rubbing it slowly. A hot wetness growing between her legs, pooling in her panties, completly soaking them. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment, running his hands down her and gently spread her legs. He smiled as he took a single finger and moved it up and down her slit through the silk and lace, making her squirm and moan softly. With his free hand, he pulled away her underwear and resumed his stroking. She gave a little gasp as it plunged inside her, enjoying the sensation of it moving in and out, moaning loudly as his thumb pressed, none too gently, against her clit. He removed his finger and pulled her into another kiss as she shimmied the panties down to her ankles and kicked them off, Remy simultaneously doing the same with his own underwear.

"Y' sure y' wanna do dis, _chere_?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yah sure know how tah kill thah mood, Rems! Ah'm naked, lyin' under yah, an' yah're askin' meh if ah'm sure ah wanna do this?"

He smirked slightly and produced a small square packet, which he opened, and slipped the condom on. He positioned himself carefully at her entrance and looked at her. She responded by nodding her head slightly, moving her hips up to meet him. He entered, causing her to gasp as a wave of pain overtook her body. Remy shot a worried glance at her.

"Y' okay, _chere_?"

"Ah'm fahne."

He slid the rest of the way in and felt her stiffen in an attempt to hide the slight discomfort of having him inside her. He kissed her gently, not moving to give her time to adjust to his considerable size.

"Don' t'ink abou' it, jus' relax."

She nodded and he began thrust in an out. The pleasure mounting, her hips moving to meet him. Her breathing became more and more ragged as she moaned his name, gradually getting louder and louder, her hands tangling in the sheets. She felt him become rigid against her as her walls quivered and finally collapsed, riding out her orgasm, screaming his name. He let out a low groan, before they finally collapsed on the bed together, panting, their bodies, covered in sweat, wrapped tightly in the arms of the other.

"Y' enjoy dat, _chere_?" Remy asked once he could breathe.

"That was... Wow..." was all she could manage between heavy breaths.

He smiled at her with her head resting on his chest, fingers weaving through her hair. They lay there for at least another hour, breathing in the scent of the other. They suddenly jumped apart when the front door slammed shut.

"LEBEAU!"

The door to Remy's bedroom burst open and Warren stormed in.

"Where is she, Gambit?" he asked, fuming.

"I t'ink she be in her room. She said she wanted t' read."

Sure enough, Rogue was in her room, fully clothed, nose buried in a Jane Austen novel. Warren left, severely annoyed and Remy winked at Rogue, who giggled and blushed.

The End

* * *

**Encore**

Logan, Kurt, and the others arrived back two days later. Remy, Rogue and Warren never breathed a word about Warren's 'Business Trip', which consisted mainly of him arriving at his hotel and discovering that the meeting and reservation didn't exist. Logan squeezed the truth out of Angel eventually, as he had been up to Remy's room, taken one sniff and learned everything he needed to know about what had happened. Naturally, he had told Kurt and Scott - who, in turn, told the other two about Rogue sleeping in Remy's room at night - and all three were on the warpath. They found the pair in the recreation room, along with the rest of the students, entwined in the same armchair watching the 2003 adaptation of '_Freaky Friday_'. Suffice to say, it was a girls' choice, but the boys seemed to have a mutual agreement that it was the lesser of two evils. Their alternative: watching Rogue and Remy, neither of whom very interested in the film, but both apparently very interested in exploring the other's mouth with their tongue.

"If Rogue veren't so close, I vould kill you now," Kurt said to Remy.

"Well, _mon ami_, y' gonna have t' wait a while f'r dat t' ev'r happen, _parce que_ Rogue _et moi_ are gonna be gettin' _très_ close f'r a while."

With that, Remy scooped up Rogue, who squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, left the room and headed for the stairs, looks of mixed shock and anger on the faces of the three men - and amusement on the students' - staring after them.

* * *

_Très Étroitement Entre Eux_**is French for **_Very Close To Each Other_

**Please let me know what you thought of my first ROMY fanfic**


End file.
